The Scars on Our Hearts
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: "It was it, he thought. They'd be together now and always. They'd have each other and would be happily ever after. It was settled. Until the day Malia disappeared."


**Author's note**:

Hello there. I watch Teen Wolf since it started and always told my self "must not... fanfic... this show". Well, three seasons later I can tell you: I failed.

This is Malia/Stiles because I just loved them.

I mean, I'm pro Stiles/Lydia, but - if Stiles survive this season - I think they can play the S/M pretty good. (Also, I'm not sure they have room for S/L anymore, now that they introduced the werecoyote)

Man, I have no idea what can happen in the next four episodes we have left for season three, and I have this feeling Stiles and Isaac are gonna die, but you never know.

It's very important that you know that **my english is very, VERY bad**. I'm a terrible writer in english, but I like to write anyway.

I hope you can see throught my mistakes and enjoy.

**Teen Wolf is not mine**. If it was, I'd cut with the sorrow.

* * *

**The scars on our hearts  
**A Teen Wolf fanfiction

"_It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts:  
we're not broken, just bent  
and we can learn to love again_."  
Pink and Nate Ruess

When the nogitsune left his body for good, Stiles went home – hurt, broken and, somehow, whole – took a long shower and looked to his pillow in awe. Such a good friend you are, my pillow, and I very much missed you.

He was so tired. Had such a rough month, oscillating between being himself and being the daemon inside him. It was very stressing, especially the moments when he hurt people, his friends, his family. Being sober now made such difference.

Stiles looked around his room. The pictures hanging on the walls, red strings connect to a scissor in his bed. Time to untangle everything. Time to change the color of the string. His case was solved, and it took Allison along. You can't always win, he guessed, trying to hide deep the grief with the loss of his friend.

He had just pulled the scissor from his bed, still wearing only a towel, when he heard a thump in his window. The sun was shining down in beautiful shades of orange and at first he couldn't see what hit the glass. Only when he got closer, he saw a mass of brown hair kneeling by his window.

When he opened up the window, she looked up, a smile in her lips so pretty he almost forgot his shock.

"Hi." Malia said.

"You came here as a coyote? It's not even dark yet!" Stiles grabbed the first piece of fabric he found and handed to her. It was one of his plaid shirts. It covered her just fine and she stood up, bottoms unbuttoned, messy hair. He checked to see if the door was closed and helped her come inside.

As soon as she hit the floor, she embraced him, breathing heavily in his chest. She was there when he came back, but was shadowed by his friends. So many things had happened that day… and then the hospital, and the exams telling him his dementia was miraculously gone, and his friends again. And Malia had her own things to do, with Derek – who happens to be her cousin – and Peter, her biological father. And her own father, the one who raised her for long enough. It was stressful for everyone, they could agree.

"You took some risks coming here as a coyote, could've used the front door as human, you know?" she just laughed lightly and backed up half a step to look at him.

"And what's the fun of it? If I came here as human I would've speared the look in your face to see me _totally_ naked."

Now he laughed. "Fair enough."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, the sunlight saying its goodbye. And then Malia whispered.

"I missed you."

As if her words were a trigger, he kissed her. Lightly at first, just a brush of lips, remembering each other, remembering how she feels like. And then deeper, with desire and passion, hands in her back and in her hair, down her spine. She reached for his towel and he for the shirt she was wearing. That other time, in the Echo House, they kept more pieces of clothes on, but this time there wasn't much fabric to hide. Took less than a second for them to be only on their skin and not much more than that to be tangled in his bed.

A few hours later, when his father entered the room, he had to step back for a moment, a mug in hand, confusion in his eyes so blatant it was funny. Stiles was with a girl in his bed. An actual girl; he had an arm around her neck, her head was rested on his chest, she was going through photos.

"Hi dad, you know Malia."

The Sheriff nodded and cleared his throat. "Why, yes."

Malia waved a photo. "Hi Sheriff Stilinski." The climate was warm and good, but they were under covers.

He smiled, maybe a little affected still. "I just… uh, the pizza is here, if you want dinner…"

"Talk about something good about human kind." She said, looking up to Stiles. "Pizza."

"We are coming, dad, in a minute." Stiles assured and his father left with no other word.

"Oh, my God, you guys were so cute!" Malia said, with a light laugh, holding up a photo of him and Scott when they were little.

-X-

And it went on for a couple of months. She didn't live in the house she was born anymore. Technically, she was in Derek's place. But actually, her things and clothes were in Stiles' room and her bed was his bed, and he helped her catching up with school, since she was so behind, and she helped him go through the full moon nights when he didn't actually turn. He had gotten the bite, and he _had_ changed to something, but not a werewolf. Just a little shift able to expel the nogitsune and the brain damage from his body. And they suspected that he was something like Lydia, with power inside him just waiting to surface.

One other night, when sleep was crippling on their bodies, Malia always, always cold against his skin, he said.

"I like you, Malia. I don't know how we ended up here, but I'm glad. We are good."

Something sparkled in her eyes and she sighed, anything heavy inside her seemed to dissipate.

"And I think I kind of hate you." She said low, making him raise an eyebrow. "You make me want to stay human."

It was it, he thought. They'd be together now and always. They'd have each other and would be happily ever after. It was settled.

Until the day Malia disappeared.

-X-

Stiles came home from school and he _knew_ something was wrong. The house was silent, what was odd. Malia loved music and was always doing something. Worried, he walked to his room.

"Malia?" he called out on the way. "_Malia_?"

Fear went through his body when he opened the door to his room. Her briefcase wasn't there, by the door. The closet was open and the space for her things was empty. She left with no note but an "I love you" in lipstick written on his mirror. She left with no explanation and no goodbye. She was gone.

How?

How could she leave him after everything? Something **must** have had happened. But what could it be?

He called Scott. There was no scent of Malia anywhere. No new one, at least. Was she in the hospital? No, Melissa said she didn't show up there. Lydia? Did she know something? Did she hear something? No sign of Malia dying. The twins, Derek? Derek couldn't answer the first week, Peter wasn't around, she wasn't in her other house nor the woods, nor anywhere at all.

"Do you think she turned and ran away?" Kira asked for the tenth time in lunch break two weeks after.

"I don't know. No one has a solid answer. Derek doesn't say much as always, but I _know_ something is going on. I just can't grasp it yet, and I'm really worried."

"You should be, indeed." Kira said soberly and he looked at her. She quickly continued. "I mean, you're together, boyfriend and girlfriend, have a connection, all that. I still think is weird not to see her here with you right now, you know?"

"I know." He sighed. "How does this keep on happening? How do I always end up alone?" Stiles asked to no one in particular, hands in his head.

"Hey," Scott said, patting his shoulder. "you still have me, remember?"

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I still got you all the time."

"But you still have _me_ now." Someone said behind him and he turned around to face Lydia. "Remember?" she sat by his side and he looked to Scott.

"At least something different than the usual."

-X-

When they lost Allison – not by Stiles' hands, but by her father's – Lydia became a mystery. Everyone knew the girls were best friends and everyone had a slight idea of how she could be feeling really awful. Must people didn't try much to easy her grief, but the ones that mattered tried enough.

Scott was the one who could feel something a little closer to what Lydia was feeling for obvious reason. Then Isaac, who slowly got his strength back and was constantly ready for battle. Aiden was the kind of guy who couldn't really know how to help anyone and his presence ended up annoying her for good, she couldn't even look at him for a while. And Stiles… he always knew what she was thinking, what was good for her. He gave her the space and care necessary and she was glad for it, for him not putting her aside even now that he had his own girlfriend and didn't have much time to be with her.

And, for once, she was also glad for Kira and Malia didn't try to befriend her like Allison did. She was glad that the girls knew better than to try to replace Allison. They'd gain their space soon enough.

Well, Kira at last.

Because Lydia was developing some kind of anti-Malia club. The girl always annoyed her, and maybe she was getting grumpier every time she saw them together: Malia and Stiles.

She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she was jealous. Jealous because Malia had Stiles' attention, something that used to belong only to Lydia for years and years. Malia _saw_ him like the Batman he was, not like the funny sidekick he pretended to be. And Lydia had seen that, but had done nothing about it. Stiles was her _friend_. And wouldn't be more than that. Right?

-X-

Wrong.

Everything about it was wrong.

She was grieving, for Christ's sake! She lost too many important people and lost them all in a short period of time. How could she even think about a guy and his dos and don'ts? – a guy with a girlfriend who had some fucked up family.

There's just a certain amount of straight one can have before breaking, and Lydia was damn close to the edge. If it wasn't for the timing – Malia's timing – she was certain she'd lose it. Her mind.

When Malia left, Lydia wished to have her spot back in Stiles' life. She wanted to feel again as if she was his central focus and to have his friendship the way it was before, but it wasn't possible at all. The werecoyote had made her space and Stiles was worried, nervous and tense.

So Lydia found something to do. She would be his anchor this time, the one who was there for him; she wouldn't wait for him to come to her and she'd help him find his girlfriend; and then, maybe, they'd be the friends they were before and instead of Lydia having a relationship, it'd be Stiles and it'd be okay, because she's a big girl and know what she's doing.

It didn't help much the fact the Malia had really disappeared. No one was able to find a trace of the girl, which was really odd. She never called, never sent even a card, and the fear of she being dead was constant in their guts.

But Lydia would've know, right? If something bad had happened to her, Lydia would sense it like a scream ready to come out.

She did become Stiles' anchor. She was his refuge and their friendship grew much more in those four months than it ever had in the last couple of years.

-X-

_It all goes away sooner or later_, Melissa had told him once. He never thought it was actually possible.

Stiles had this feeling he was in a dark room. How could it go away if he had no idea what made Malia leave, let alone if she was even alive? Knowing was better than not knowing at all, he realized. If he knew the whys and hows, at least he'd had answers to live with, but that wasn't the case.

But what surprised him the most was the conformity that took place in his guts, the helpless feeling of being helpless. There was nothing else he could do that hadn't been done. Malia left for good and wasn't coming back. It didn't matter that she loved him and he loved her back, something happened to tear them apart. Every day that passed was an ultimatum.

(And somehow he still wished to come home and find her there, smiling and wearing his clothes, ready to bring in a good explanation and he'd be ready to let it all be okay)

Lydia helped him. He could say she was his best friend now. They found each other in the middle of loss and pain and they were fine. Day after day, they could smile more, talk more, find things out – even it was just how to solve an economics exercise for Finstock's class. And one winter day, when the sun was shining brighter than it had in weeks, they sat down on a square near his house after stopping to get some McDonalds.

They ate French fries and talked and laughed and just felt so _good_. The feeling was so distant, it felt almost foreign, but it made Stiles realize that maybe, just maybe, everything would indeed go away.

"It feels good, don't you think?" he asked Lydia and her green eyes sparkled, a little smile in her lips. "I mean, I would never think we'd have such connection, even after you learned all about the supernatural and being a banshee and all your own problems, and _my_ problems. We are so damaged and for damaged people we are a hell of a tea-" but he was cut by her mouth in his.

It was so sudden, Stiles was paralyzed for a second, eyes opened in shock, but he recovered fast enough and kissed her back. She slid closer and he held her waist with one arm, the other hand in her face. She tasted like French fries and strawberry lipstick and her shampoo smelled so nice it calmed him down. Her hands were in his neck, pulling him closer, and they let the bags with sandwiches fall.

"What the hell." He whispered when they parted to gasp for air and she shushed him, kissing him again, this time slower.

They were like this for a long time, just tasting the feeling of being together as something more than just friends, before Stiles come with the idea.

"My house is in just a couple of blocks."

As Lydia replied smiling. "I know, your dumbass."

-X-

Earlier the day Stiles arrived with his hand in Lydia's, his father was enjoying a mug of coffee and cake Melissa had brought to him by the morning. He was trying to stay out of the police office as much as he could, just make good use of his break watching TV and reading the news.

He had just sat by the table when the front door opened and a cold wind came with the person entering. She put her suitcase by the door and smiled at him.

"Hi sheriff." She said, casually, as if nothing happened, as if she wasn't gone for _months_. He didn't move.

"Malia."

She turned her back to him and took off her coat.

"I know there's a lot to talk about, I know. But… is Stiles home?" she hung the coat in her suitcase.

"He's at school."

The girl stopped for a moment. "Which day is today?"

"Thursday." He finally got up, stepped ahead to help her get her things to Stiles' room. Malia smiled once again.

"Oh, I love Thursdays. Can I wait for him in the bedroom? I'm super tired." And when she turned around, Stilinski had to sit down again. Malia looked down and back to him. "Well, yea. I said we'd have a lot to talk."

-X-

"Oh, God, great." The sheriff grunted from the sofa when Stiles and Lydia arrived. They were holding hands! Could that day be any weirder?

"Hello." They said, almost in unison. He just waved his hello.

"We have some things to do," Stiles started, already heading to his room "so we're just gonna…"

"Stiles, wait a minute!" his father tried a second too late, he heard the door opening.

In the hall, in front of his door, Lydia had stopped him, brought him to her lips once again and they stumbled inside, not much worried about noise. They parted and Lydia was about to easy off his jacket when she noticed something – _someone_ in his bed.

"Who…" she started, but she already knew.

Stiles turned around and sucked in a breath. Slowly, he walked toward the bed, and Lydia stepped back, leaned on his dresser. He sat on his bed carefully, stunned and Malia moved, opening her eyes slowly and brushing the hair from her face. She was laying on her side, under his covers and looked pretty much healthy and alive. She gave him a little smile, but did not tried to touch him.

"Hello, honey." She joked. He hated to be called that, and for her to mention it, his heart sank a little. Malia was back. She was alive and back and beautiful and in his bed. He knew he should be angry, but all he could feel was relief.

"What… Where… When…" so many questions tried to be asked first, but he wasn't able to choose one. He had to start over. "Hi, babe."

Lydia looked away and Malia finally held his hand.

"I'm sorry I left. I had to, Stiles." Her voice was low and serious and he believed her.

"I just wish… you'd told me. Where were you? When did you decide to go without me wherever it was? Did you plan it all by yourself?"

She shook her head. "I did not plan to leave at all, it was a last minute decision. I was with Cora, do you remember her?" he nodded. "Derek helped me."

Stiles shook his head. "I knew he was up to something." And then looked back at her. "So what have you been doing in South America?"

"We weren't in South America, because Peter would find me. I was on the run, we went to New Zealand."

"Oh, that seems nice." he mocked. "Wait. You were running from Peter?"

She nodded. "He's been a bit crazier than normal. He really want some things from me I can't give him. I _won't_ give him."

Stiles was confused.

"That's some interesting choice of words." Lydia commented and only then he remembered she was there and felt immediately embarrassed.

"Oh, hi Lydia." Malia waved smiling. "Is there something new and dark going on?"

"We actually spent the last four months looking for you." the banshee replied.

Malia squeezed Stiles hand. "I'm sorry, Stiles. I really am. But I couldn't risk for him to find me. It was so difficult to put him out of our tracks, Derek almost lost a hand in the process."

"Well, it's not like I'm really happy about it," Stiles though for a second about how desperate and lost he was all those months. "I think you should've called or something."

"I tried, I promise I did!"

He waved it off. It didn't matter now. "And in your run, what did you do? Ran around the mountains of NZ as a coyote and all that?"

"No." she shook her head, almost laughing. "Stiles, I can't turn."

"Why not? You used to turn when you were here. Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I mean, I _can_ turn, I know how to, I'm able to, but I _can't_, at least for a while."

"Does it has to be with the thing Peter wants from you?"

Malia nodded.

"What _is_ it?"

"Well…" the girl let go of his hand and started to sit, leaving a moment to change the position of the pillows. She pushed down the covers and Stiles stood up. Malia put her hands in her stomach and they heard Lydia sigh. "_This_ is it."

Stiles' eyes went blank and he sat down again. "Holy shit."

"Apparently, I'm having a mythical baby or something." She explained.

"Holy shit." He said again.

She looked in his eyes, but he was looking to her belly. "_Our_ mythical baby, Stiles."

"And your father wants it? What for?"

"Something not good, for sure. Derek never told me what. But seems like Peter sensed it from the start, you know? From when the baby started to manifest. And he knew it's some little one powerful, because it's his blood and…" she reached for Stiles' hand once again. "and you are the father."

Finally, he looked at her in the eyes again and held her hand.

"Apparently, he also knows what you are," she continued. "the way he knew Lydia. But he's very busy trying to find me."

She stopped talking for a few minutes, just letting all the information sink in. She knew it was a lot. She herself still wasn't used to it, and she had proof under her shirt it was all pretty serious.

"What made you come back?" Stiles asked, holding her hand tight and sliding a little closer.

"I just couldn't stay way any longer. I couldn't have our baby by myself and bear the idea you didn't even know about it. I'd rather come back and have you kick me out than not to come back at all and leave you in the dark."

He shook his head. "I would never kick you out, Malia. I wouldn't." and put his hand on her belly. He immediately felt the baby move and Malia half smiled and half made a face, uncomfortable, she tried to find another position.

"It gave the happiest loop when I saw you." She said, looking at him with something in her eyes... he thought it looked like happiness. "But it's getting way too big, it's hitting my bladder."

Stiles laughed, making her laugh too.

"You think it's funny because it's not your bladder, Stilinski!" Malia tried to sound serious, but she was way too happy for being with him again.

"You don't know what it is yet?" he asked.

"No. I wanted to give you a full surprise."

He smiled and leaned to kiss her baby bump, then lay lightly to try to hear the baby.

"Where's Lydia?" Malia asked. They couldn't tell how long they'd been alone.

-X-

When Malia said how her and Stiles' baby was so mythical and powerfull, Lydia felt it was her moment to go. It's how the story of the brokenhearted girl ends, isn't it? Brokenhearted still.

"Are you leaving?" the sheriff asked. He was on the same spot in the sofa as before. She smiled, hiding her feelings.

"Don't want to ruin the family reunion."

For her surprise, he sighed. "Tell me about it." And she realized that it wasn't just Stiles the one needing to adapt to this new reality, but also his father, who would have a grandkid.

"Excited about the new baby, sheriff?"

"Very." He raised the bottle of what he was drinking. Beer. It made her laugh.

"Good lucky." Lydia said, and opened the door, finally leaving.

-X-

They got to the hospital the next day just after school. After a round of questions and conversations and congratulations from their friends and after some shopping, for Malia almost had no clothes she fit in. They waited to be attended and Melissa met them before going in. She hugged them both.

"Scott told me!" she said. "That was really irresponsible."

"I had no choice!" Malia started to defend herself and Melissa cut.

"I'm talking about the baby. It's 2014, kids, you know a lot about protection." She was looking at Stiles and talking like a mother. He blushed a little.

"Well, we were in a mental house with nothing in our pockets, so…" he said and she laughed lightly, patting his shoulder.

"It's okay, son. I'm sure you both will be fine."

The doctor called their names right in that moment and they broke apart, Melissa to her work, Stiles and Malia to the appointment. They measure Malia's blood pressure, her weight and made her lay down to take a look in the baby. It had the right size and weight for its age ("Seventh month. I'm pretty sure we made it in the Echo House" she'd said right there in front of the doctor, making Stiles blush "I knew I was very pregnant when I first moved to your house. And we hadn't seen each other in a month."), then they did the scan.

"Oh, my God, Stiles, look at it!" Malia said, holding his arm tight. "Oh, it's so weirdly beautiful! Look at that little face, are you looking?"

"I am looking! Calm down, woman." They laughed and the baby moved. "Can we know what it is?" he asked the doctor.

"Sure, just a second." She spread the gel and the image came back, a little hand and five fingers, a knee. The doctor described what was what while talking to them. "Come on, baby, open your legs." She teased the baby. "Malia, how's your pre-natal? Are you taking the vitamins and eating properly?"

"Hm… not really, no vitamins. I traveled a lot, Dr. Cole, but I'm very healthy and strong. Why, is anything wrong with it?"

"I see. No, she looks fine. It's just really important to take care of yourself and your baby girl while she's inside. Don't want anything to go wrong once she's out."

"She?" Stiles asked, squeezing Malia's hand. Dr. Cole smiled.

"You are having a baby girl, Stilinski."

Malia and Stiles looked to each other smiling and kissed.

"We shouldn't be so happy, we are seventeen." He said, still smiling.

"I don't care, we have a magical baby girl!"

Stiles eyes went suddenly dark with realization. The Hale women were strong and powerful. No doubt Peter wanted to put his hands in Malia's kid. If what she said was true, maybe Stiles' blood was just as strong and it'd make their kid a combo breaker.

"Stiles? Is everything okay? Please, don't say you are having the moment right now."

"Moment?"

"Yeah, you know, the moment. That second of realization that 'Oh, shit, I got her pregnant, I should leave' that you didn't have yesterday."

He looked in her eyes really hurt.

"I'm not leaving, Malia. It's not it. You are right, we are having a magical baby and we are in _Beacon Hills_. That's all."

"Oh." She realized too and they both looked to the screen. Dr. Cole was looking from one to another not understanding their point.

"Magical or not, she's a little person who will need you both. Right?"

They nodded. "Right."

"Want to hear her heart?"

-X-

"Look at this little masterpiece." Stiles put the scan in front of Scott's face. They were in Scott's house, all of them.

"Looks like a knee, same as every single baby." Aiden said, after getting a look in the scan.

"No, it looks like the prettiest knee you've ever seen." Stiles corrected. "And she has her mother's nose." He embraced Malia, who had the happiest smile on her face.

"Does she has a name already?" Kira asked, looking from Stiles to Malia.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Stiles will come out with something smart." Isaac said joking.

"Well, I did, indeed." Stiles assured.

"Not your mom's name is it?" Melissa asked from the kitchen, she who already knew the answer, since he left the doctor's office telling everyone who was on its way.

"No, not Claudia."

"Then her sister's." Ethan tried, and Malia shook her head.

"Not at all." She said.

"So…?" Danny asked anxious.

Scott's and Kira's parents, along with Stile's dad and Derek were waiting for the answer as well, standing in the living room entrance.

"Ariadne." Stiles announced. "Ariadne is on her way."

"As for Aridne's thread?" Lydia asked and Stiles pointed at her.

"Yes. Exactly. Always good to have someone smart around."

Lydia smiled and looked down for a second.

"So you guys are fine?" Derek asked and everyone looked at him. "You're gonna take care of my little cousin, right?"

Malia held Stiles tighter.

"Yeah." Stiles answered. "We are fine. Don't worry."

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading it. Hope you liked and you can leave your review if you like.

See you next time, I guess.

xx


End file.
